theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Khaldun Assad
'''Khaldun Assad '''is a Type II Black Jackal Anthro Feralis who primarilly operates in The Blue Nile and was raised under the tutelage of his father Mohd Assad in The Arcane Arts, and Alchemy before he had gone blind from an experiment, causing Khaldun to be his successor as the household Sahir, a Middle-Eastern Wizard. History Childhood Khaldun was born in Jijiga, Ethiopia in December 14th of 2000, to a Religiously Kemetic anthro family that originally had run from Egypt to avoid prosecution of being anthro feralis and their old religious faiths, and found safety and solitary in the Ethiopian countryside. After reaching the age of four in 2004, a recent rise in military aggression sparking the fear of Metahumans compelled his family to pick up and move once again, this time choosing to go to the Republic of The Blue Nile, where they were welcomed by more a more tolerant religious community, mostly consisting of Christian Copts, and other Kemites. At age eight, his family had discovered that Red Matter reacted to him, when his father, Mohd Assad; had let him hold a vial of it, and from then on, began teaching him the world of the arcane, and it's history from the West, often times even excusing his son from school only to bring him to his sanctum, and teach him more about Wizards, and Red Matter. Often times, Khaldun was irritated by this, as it interrupted his time to socialize with friends, but shared his father's fascination. As Khaldun grew older, and became more experienced, he began to experiment with Red Matter, (under the supervision of his father, and sometimes his mother) he began to use alchemy replicate Heka, a belief by The Ancient Egyptians, and began making jewelry and ceremonial objects with Red Matter for his siblings, and mother that were "Blessed" by him. A Gaze Into The Abyss In 2014, Mohd, had begun studying to understand the afterlife, in an effort to understand how Ectoplasmic Apparitions come to be, and for two years he pursued to find an answer, until 2016, when using alchemy, he conducted a ritual experiment combining several ingredients together in a bowl, notably both Red Matter and Ectoplasm, creating what looked to be some sort of "Ghostly Window." that was very bright, as Khaldun would note, as he only caught a glimpse of it, unfortunately for his father, Mohd had gazed too deeply, and had gone blind, after his sight was taken, he desecrated the ritual, and destroyed his notes. After Mohd had lost his sight, Khaldun took after his father, and made his father's sanctum his, expanding and improving in areas he saw fit, while his father never truly retired, he never again conducted experiments or rituals, and forbid Khaldun from ever replicating the experiment that too his sight, or anything at all involving the afterlife or the dead, and often had to be reminded by his father, as curiosity had often pulled at his mind, compelling him to see what his father would refuse to tell him what he saw through the ghostly window in what he believed was the afterlife. A Professional Sahir In 2023, Khaldun has officially taken over for his father as a "Sahir," the title for Wizards in Egypt, and most other Arabian countries, although his father still aids him from time-to-time, he more or less owns The Assad Sanctum, and practices alchemy to create blessed jewelry and ceremonial items, on occasion, Khaldun was asked to join the The Blue Nile Egyptian army, an offer he considered, but politely declined. However, during this time, the thought of war with Metahumans crossed his mind, to which he was compelled to create a new channeling device. With a heavy heart, he decided it was time to replace the wand he had since he was ten years old, after allocating the correct materials, and contacting a local professional who specialized in working with Red Matter products, he constructed a scepter, that also acts as a cane, with an ebony shaft, and a golden ankh at the top, with a spear-headed heal at the bottom, which is iron with golden paint. Khaldun was pleased with his new scepter, but felt compelled to create another channeling device by his own design, after buying a large amount of glass, and making a impromptu workshop in the middle of his sanctum, he went through a very careful process of creating a very large glass sphere on the spot. After trial and error, which caused more than one trip to buy extra glass, his Red Matter Orb was complete, after applying runes to several areas around his home, as well as the general area around his home, Khaldun had created effectively to be a red-matter security camera, that was also able to predict weather patterns based off of weather satellites. Now becoming a well known Sahir in The Blue Nile, he didn't have a lot of competition, but a lot of attention, some positive, and some negative for the involvement of his Kemite Orthodoxy having an influence in the use of his arcane arts, most people of The Muslim faith sending him death threats. Despite these, he continued. One night the family home was almost broken into by two men, likely with negative intentions, caught on his Red Matter orb, he confronted the two, and threatened to curse them with an Ancient Egyptian plague he made up on the spot, the two men took it seriously, and quickly retreated back to their pickup truck, and fled. His father Mohd disciplined him by slapping him in he face, as it gave users of the Arcane a bad name, and suggested he used black magic, something his father was very adamant in warning him against. Personality Khaldun is a kind individual with a love for traditionalism, and honor. Being the oldest of his two sisters and two brothers, he makes an effort to be a very responsible person, especially after his father's experiment rendering him blind, which effectively made him the family patriarch. Even though he holds traditionalism and family values close to his heart, he has a heavy disdain for most of the religious aggression, and intolerance of his home country, he has low tolerance for misogyny, as his mother and two sisters had become victims of it on many occasions, and dislikes the strict Muslim doctrine affects his life and many others. Despite these opinions, he often keeps them reserved, only bringing them up when confronted. To most of people's surprise, Khaldun does not become angered towards blatant racism directed towards him, and instead shows a high level of tolerance and will usually outright ignore it, unless it's directed towards a family member, which he has zero tolerance for, to which then he will get confrontational, and defend them. Khaldun's affinity towards the Arcane arts has been part of his life since his early childhood, even though he isn't a part of any sort of company or faction, mainly being independent, he has never come in contact with black magic, and doesn't plan on seeking it out. Powers and Abilities Powers: * '''Wizardry: '''Khaldun is a Type II, and as a result, has the ability to use Areum, or Red Matter. Using most forms of Heka, and Kemite Orthdoxy as a template, he is able to use the Arcane arts, which he learned from his Father * '''Alchemy: '''Alchemy is also something he also learned this from his father, and has learned to make Red Matter jewelry, trinkets, and even his Red Matter Orb using this knowledge. He often practices Alchemy for traditional medicine, and religious practices, and will sell products from it's uses. Abilities: * '''Red Matter Craftsman: '''Khaldun has created jewelry using Red Matter, as well as ceremonial objects relating to the Kemite Orthodxy, and sometimes even channeling devices that are sold to other wizards. * '''Ancient Wisdom: '''Khaldun's affection towards Ancient Egyptian culture, and legends has unearthed surprising, cost-effective and intuitive ways to interpret in the use for Red Matter, almost on par with modern medicine and engineering. Relationships Family: Immediate family: * Mohd Ibn Muhmmad Assad (Father) * Cynthia Bint Osman Assad (Mother) * Kalid Ibn Mohd Assad (Middle Brother) * Omar Ibn Mohd Assad (Youngest Brother) * Maya Bint Mohd Assad (Oldest Sister) * Yamina Bint Mohd Assad (Youngest Sister) Extended Family: Haddads: * Tuba Bint Umair Haddad (Maternal Grandmother) * Aladdin Ibn Fahim Haddad (Maternal Grandfather) * Azra Bint Aladdin Zadar (Maternal Aunt) * Kazim Ibn Rafiq Zadar (Maternal Uncle-In-Law) * Rashid Ibn Kazim Zadar (Maternal Cousin) * Salem Ibn Kazim Zadar (Maternal Cousin) * Ezra Ibn Aladdin Haddad (Maternal Uncle) Assads: * Tahira Bint Zadim Assad (Paternal Grandmother) * Jamil Ibn Jamar Assad (Paternal Grandfather) * Jamal Ibn Jamil Assad (Paternal Uncle) * Maysoon Ibn Altair Assad (Paternal Aunt-In-Law) * Samar Bint Jamal Assad (Paternal Cousin) * Khalid Ibn Jamil Assad (Paternal Uncle)